1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display structures and, more particularly, to a display structure with an adjustable supporting device.
2. Description of Related Art
As computer display technology develops, monitors are being developed that are smaller in volume and lighter in weight. A typical adjusting device is assembled thereon to adjust the angle and the height of the monitor.
A typical adjusting device includes a connecting board secured to a back of a monitor, a plate secured to a supporting board, and an active device and a passive device secured to the connecting board and pivotably attached to the plate. The active device is assembled on the plate and can drive the passive device. The connecting board is driven by the passive device to rotate around the supporting board to adjust the horizontal orientation of the monitor. However, the adjusting device cannot adjust the height of the monitor.
Another typical adjusting device includes a base and a supporting arc-shaped structure. The supporting structure is assembled on the base and extends upwardly from the base. A guide groove is formed on the upper surface of the supporting structure. The monitor can slide in the guide groove and be fastened at different locations to adjust the angle of the monitor. However, the monitor has a fixed height and horizontal orientation.
Thus, an adjusting device which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.